


[Cover] Rumour, Rumour

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for BrickGrass′ podfic made based on Driverpicksthemooseic’s “Rumour, Rumour”.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Podfic Cover Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Kudos: 21





	[Cover] Rumour, Rumour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumour, Rumour [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416735) by [BrickGrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass). 




End file.
